The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device which includes a fin structure having a cylindrical shape, and a conductor formed in a recess of the fin structure and connecting inner and outer gates of the device.
A related art cylindrical field effect transistor (FET) includes an inner gate and a contact connected to the inner gate for controlling the inner gate, and an outer gate and a contact connected to the outer gate for controlling the outer gate.